Worf, son of Mogh
:For the mirror universe counterpart, see Worf (mirror). For Worf's grandfather and namesake, see Worf, father of Mogh. | Assign = first officer, | FinalAssign = | Rank = commander | Insignia = 50px|Starfleet insignia. file:2370s cmd cmdr.png | altimage = | altcaption = Lieutenant Worf (2364) }} Worf, son of Mogh, of the House of Martok, (2340- ), also known as Worf Rozhenko, was one of the single most influential people in Klingon and Federation politics of the late 24th century. Worf was directly responsible for the ascension of two Chancellors of the Klingon Empire, Gowron in 2367, and Martok in 2375. Worf was also responsible for the installation of Emperor Kahless in 2369. The first Klingon in Starfleet, Worf served notable tours of duty aboard the , the , , and Starbase Deep Space 9 before being appointed Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire in 2375. In 2379, Worf resigned from his ambassadorial post and returned to Starfleet, serving on the . Early Life Worf was born on the Klingon homeworld Qo'noS on May 23, 2340. He was named after his grandfather, General Worf. His father, Mogh, head of a noble house, was an influential starship captain who served as first officer under K'mpec, and became a friend and ally during K'mpec's career on the Klingon High Council; his mother, Kaasin, was a master of the mok'bara art of combat. He had one younger brother, Kurn. By the age of six, Worf was already proficient with the bat'leth, a traditional Klingon bladed weapon. When his father and mother were given the task of rooting out a traitor on the outpost on Khitomer, Worf insisted on accompanying them. Mogh did not find the traitor in time to save the Khitomer outpost from being devastated in a brutal and unprovoked assault from the Romulan Star Empire, in response to false intelligence indicating weapons of mass destruction were being developed on Khitomer. Worf was one of the few survivors of the massacre. His infant brother, Kurn, was left behind on Q'onoS in the care of a family friend and Klingon Imperial Intelligence agent named Lorgh. The first vessel to respond to the outposts distress call was the Federation starship . Worf was discovered buried in the rubble of his family's residence by a Starfleet officer named Sergey Rozhenko, and it was determined that he had suffered some brain damage, losing part of his memory. Rozhenko spent much of his off-duty time with Worf, aiding in his recovery. After learning from another survivor, Worf's nursemaid Kahlest, that the boy's life may be in danger if he stayed in the Klingon Empire, Rozhenko convinced his wife Helena that they should adopt the boy. Lorgh used his connections in the Empire to ensure the adoption's legality, and began to raise Kurn himself. ( ) The Rozhenkos raised Worf on the farming colony of Gault and on Earth in Russia and the city of Minsk, with their own son Nikolai "Simon" Rozhenko. ( |Worf's First Adventure}}) :Note on two slight discrepancies: 1) ''Worf's First Adventure gave Worf's brother the first name "Simon," as it was published prior to "Homeward"'s production. 2) The city of Minsk is actually the capital of Belarus, and therefore, not actually a part of Russia. However, the details of the political structure of eastern Europe in the 24th Century are not known.'' While living on Gault, Worf was active on the local soccer team, serving as team captain. In 2353, during a tense game, a crucial play caused Worf and an opponent named Mikel to leap up and attempt to hit a high-flying ball with their heads. The two impacted, and force of the impact was such that, while Worf did not even feel the hit, Mikel's neck was broken. Mikel died the next day; the tragic accident prompted Worf to become very restrained in his behavior and emotional outbursts for the rest of his life, mindful of Human frailty. ( ) In 2355, when his foster parents arranged for him to stay at his cousins on the Klingon home world. He visited the Great Domes of Qo'noS and upon gazing at them, he stated that he felt that he had finally came home even if his cousins didn't want to have anything to do with him.( ) Starfleet Academy thumb|upright|Cadet Worf in 2357. In the year 2357, Worf and Nikolai enrolled in Starfleet Academy. Upon arriving at the Academy, a Brikar cadet named Zak Kebron picked a fight with Worf believing that Klingons had no right to join Starfleet. Rather than expel the two students before they could even report to their first classes, the Academy decided to make the pair roommates, forcing them to work out their differences. Worf soon joined a study group that originally included his brother, cadets Mark McHenry and Tania Tobias of Earth, and Soleta of Vulcan. After Worf and Kebron came to state of mutual understanding and respect (if not actual friendship), Kebron joined the group as well. When the squad was told that they were going on a training exercise on Prometheus Station, the cadets had no reason to believe that anything was amiss. They unexpectedly came under attack from a Romulan warbird and, suddenly without a commanding officer, were forced to work together to save each other's lives. In the end, however, none of it was real. The real training exercise was not on Prometheus Station, but on an Academy holodeck. The experience made Worf's brother realize that Starfleet was not the place for him, and he returned to Russia. ( |Worf's First Adventure}}) During his time at the academy, other people would give Worf a hard time regarding his heritage. This led his ancestry to become a "sensitive issue." ( ) K'Ehleyr thumb|Cadet Worf and K'Ehleyr on Dantar IV. A few months later, Worf's squad (dubbed the "Dream Team"), were assigned as liaisons to the colony world of Dantar IV, a Federation/Klingon co-venture that was having troubles. Once on Dantar, Worf met a Klingon emissary named K'Ehleyr, to whom he formed an immediate attraction. When an unknown force attacked the colony, there were not enough evacuation ships for everyone. Worf, his squad, and and a squad of Klingons under the command of K'Ehleyr stayed behind so the civilians could escape. Worf and K'Ehleyr worked together and got their respective squads to work together as well. During this time, Worf's attraction to K'Ehleyr grew. ( |Line of Fire}}) After Soleta captured one of their attackers, a Brikar named Baan, Worf would not allow the Klingons to incarcerate Kebron simply because of his ancestry. After rescue came in the form of the , it was revealed to the cadets that the Brikar government had briefly declared war against the Federation. Worf and K'Ehleyr parted company in the transporter room of the Repulse, and Worf said that he did not believe that the two of them would meet again. K'Ehleyr disagreed. ( |Survival}}) It turned out that K'Ehleyr was correct. The two would meet more than once in the coming years, and engage in a physical relationship. K'Ehleyr hid from Worf the fact that she became pregnant and gave birth to his son, Alexander. Starfleet Officer USS Aldrin Worf served as an ensign aboard the from the years 2361 to 2364. Also on the Aldrin were "Dream Team" alumni Soleta and Tania Tobias. In 2363, Worf was a part of an away team on the planet Kalandra Minor that was attacked by Romulans. This was the first time Worf had encountered the race since his parents' deaths all those years ago, and he did not hesitate to use lethal force against those that he encountered. ( ) ''Enterprise''-D In 2364, Worf transferred to the Federation's new flagship, the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) with the rank of Lieutenant, junior grade under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) Although he had applied for a position in security, Picard initially appointed Worf bridge watch officer, whose duty would be to fill in where needed on other stations, reasoning that such a role would give Worf important experience for his future career in Starfleet. ( ) Worf's life changed quickly aboard the Enterprise. In late 2364, he became the ship's Chief of security after the death of the previous position holder, Lieutenant Tasha Yar. ( ) By 2366, he was given the rank of full Lieutenant. ( }}; }}) In 2365, Worf was briefly reunited with K'Ehleyr on her mission to prevent a the Klingon sleeper from attacking lightly defended Federation colonies. After the mission, Worf and K'Ehleyr parted ways with Worf saying he would not be complete with out her. ( ) In 2366, he was reunited with his brother, Kurn, who was now serving in the Klingon Defense Force. Kurn informed Worf that their father, Mogh, was accused of being the traitor that aided the Romulans at Khitomer all those years ago. Mogh's accuser was Duras, Son of Ja'rod. It was later revealed that Ja'rod himself had been the traitor, and that the Klingon High Council was covering up the truth behind Khitomer to protect Duras' politically powerful family, the House of Duras. Worf accepted discommendation to protect the Klingon Empire and prevent a civil war. ( ) When K'Ehleyr discovered the truth in 2367, she confronted Duras and Duras murdered her, leaving Worf with the young son that he only just discovered that he had. Worf slew Duras under the Klingon Right of Vengeance aboard Duras' ship; only by virtue of the intervention of Captain Picard, then serving as Klingon Arbiter of Succession, was Worf spared a court-martial and dishonorable discharge from Starfleet. ( }}) Worf was then part of the Commander Riker's shuttle crew of the to Beta Hydros Four to help treat the Zelaznan fever breakout. When the Albert Einstein was sucked into a vortex, Riker was seriously wounded, and Worf was left in charge of the shuttle crew. He then ordered Ensign Crusher to proceed at best speed back to Federation space. Five days later, Worf and the crew came across a structure composed of various ships. Worf was cautious about approaching the structure. When the shuttle got caught in a tractor beam Worf suggested reversing engines, but then had the crew arm themeselves. When they were taken aboard, Worf and the crew met a Betazoid man named Darios Appolene. Worf demanded an explanation of the structure and its people.( ) Worf was then assigned as a liaison to the nation of Dorossh on Allios IV to look over their history. Unfortunately, after his tour, Worf voluntary allowed himself to be taken prisoner by Worikk and the Dorosshians for supposedly assassinating elder Kalkass. During his time there, Worf was brutally tortured by the Dorosshians even as the Enterprise-D negotiated his release. Worf saw that he was becoming dishonored and that he would be sent to Gre'thor. Worf then attempted to fight his way out but was subdued. Just as he was about to be executed, Worf was saved when Captain Picard and elder Kalkass appeared before his executioners. ( ) Worf and Kurn were instrumental in the accession to power of Chancellor Gowron, son of M'Rel, over Toral, son of Duras, in the years 2367 and 2368. For their assistance, Gowron restored their family name and gave Kurn a seat on the High Council. He then temporary resigned his Starfleet commission and joined Gowron's Klingon Defense force as weapons officer aboard the ( }}) In late 2368, he began a romantic relationship with ship's Counselor Deanna Troi that lasted close to two years. ( ) Late in 2368 (stardate 45934.7), Worf was set on the diplomat's path when Picard chose him to handle negotiations in a dispute between Rigelians and Kaylar on the Federation colony of Votar VII. After choosing Ensign Ro Laren to assist him, Worf spoke with the involved parties to little gain and made a failed non-lethal assault on a Kaylar-held dam. Using the early French diplomat Talleyrand as example, Picard suggested Worf try an alternative approach. After uncovering Rigelian duplicity, Worf threatened to abandon them to it and to cut future Federation contracts with the Rigelian group. Administrator Pahtel yielded and both sides returned to negotiations ( ). thumb|upright|Worf and Ro fighting the monks In early-2369 Worf, Geordi and Ro Laren took the shuttlecraft to receive Starfleet briefings. On their return journey the shuttle was forced to drop out of warp due to solar flare activity and crash landed on the planet Riat. The shuttle damaged beyond immediate repair and the planet inhospitably cold the away team sought shelter in a nearby Dracon monastery. Unfortunately the order of monks in the monastery had become violent and cannibalistic due to radiation from the solar flares causing a mutation in an algae in their water supply. The team were forced to fight the monks off several times before another shuttle from the Enterprise arrived to rescue them. ( ) In 2369, Worf was instrumental in having the clone of the original Kahless the Unforgettable installed as Emperor of the Klingon Empire. ( ) In 2370, the Enterprise-D rendezvoused with the Goddard, carrying retired Captain Montgomery Scott. Scott utilized the old logs of the original and recreated the gravity slingshot that propelled the back through time, with the Enterprise following. Although they were able to determine the ship was in the late 23rd century, Worf was unable to detect any subspace traffic on any frequency used by the Federation, Klingons, or Romulans. Later, after assuming the Borg were controlling an officer aboard the Alliance vessel they encountered, the , Worf and two of his ensigns, Porfirio and Houarner, waited to take the spy into custody. The Borg Queen-controlled Narisian Balitor was able to take a phaser from Porifio, but Worf and Houarner were able to subdue her, allowing the Enterprise to return Captain James T. Kirk to the Nexus and undo this reality. ( ) Later that year, Worf defied orders to report to the bridge when the Enterprise came under attack, instead going straight to Deanna Troi's quarters. Fortunately his instincts were correct and his actions saved Deanna's life, he was reprimanded by Captain Picard for defying orders never the less. Later when Deanna had recovered, he walked in on her and Commander Riker having a pillow fight, dropping the flowers he had bought her in the process, the two were able to reassure Worf they were just acting as friends as Riker departed on a date leaving Worf and Deanna to their romantic evening. ( ) By the time the Enterprise was lost on the planet Veridian III in 2371, Worf had risen to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. ( ) Shortly after the destruction of the Enterprise-D, Worf proposed marriage to Deanna, and she accepted. The engagement was short lived. After a harrowing experience involving Romulan known as Sela, Deanna realized that she still had feelings for her first love, Commander William T. Riker, while Worf concluded that he was emotionally unsuitable as a long-term partner for Deanna. The two broke off their relationship, but remained friends. ( ) Deep Space Nine and the Defiant thumb|upright|''The Way of the Warrior'' After the destruction of the Enterprise and his break-up with Deanna, Worf took a leave of absence from Starfleet and traveled to the Klingon monastery on Boreth. It was there that he received his orders to report to Starbase Deep Space 9 in the Bajor sector in early 2372. Klingon Chancellor Gowron had amassed a large fleet of ships for reasons unknown, and the stations commander, Captain Benjamin Sisko, had requested Worf's assistance in discovering the truth. When Worf discovered that the Klingons were planning on attacking Cardassia, Worf relayed this information to Sisko. Gowron was willing to forgive Worf for this, but only if he accompanied Gowron for the assault on Cardassia. When Worf refused, Gowron stripped his family of land and title, effectively restoring his state of discommendation. Sisko offered Worf the position of station's strategic operations officer, coordinating Federation assets throughout the bustling Bajor sector, as well as the position of first officer of the -- a switch to the command track. Worf accepted. ( ) Worf served in those positions for four years, throughout the Dominion War. He also commanded the Defiant during the Second Borg incursion where the Defiant was almost destroyed but still salvageable. ( ) Worf helped rescue General Martok, son of Urthog, who had been replaced by a Founder, from a Dominion internment camp in 2373. The two became fast friends, and Worf eventually underwent a ritual making himself Martok's brother by blood and a member of the House of Martok. He briefly commanded his son Alexander, who had joined the Defense Force, when Worf was temporarily attached to General Martok's vessel, the . In early 2374, Worf married Starfleet Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax, a Joined Trill; the union lasted until her untimely death in late in December of that year. During the war, Worf and Jadzia served together on an important mission to extract a Cardassian defector; when Jadzia's life was endangered, Worf chose to save her instead of the defector, earning a major reprimand/permanent demerit due to "dereliction of duty". It was Captain Sisko's opinion the reprimand might prevent Worf from ever earning command of his own ship, but that as a man Sisko could not fault Worf for rescuing his wife. On stardate 51604, a disciplinary note was entered into Worf's record, stating that he was therefore "ineligible for any further promotion or any permanent command position." ( }}, , ) Ambassador Worf Towards the end of the war, Worf was instrumental in the installation of Martok as the new Klingon Chancellor, after Gowron's dishonorable actions caused the deaths of many Klingon warriors. Gowron had taken personal command of Defense Force assets on the front lines, and was purposefully launching suicidal and wasteful attacks in an attempt to discredit the popular Martok, whom Gowron had come to see as a threat to his power base. Worf challenged Gowron to a duel for his actions and killed him; Worf then had the right to become Chancellor himself, but instead chose to bestow the office upon Martok. After the war was over in late 2375, Martok 'thanked' Worf by requesting that he be named as the new Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire. Worf had lived in between the two societies for his entire life. He was responsible for the installation of the last two Chancellors and an Emperor. Furthermore, both K'Ehleyr and Jadzia's previous host, Curzon Dax, had held the position. He was the perfect choice. ( ) Before Worf could take on the position, he had to assist Martok in securing his position as Chancellor. A coup engineered by the Klingons Morjod and Gothmara destroyed the Great Hall and threw Qo'noS into chaos in early 2376. It was only when Ezri Dax brought the legendary Sword of Kahless into Martok's possession that Martok's position was solidified. ( Book One|The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two Book Two}}) Worf's first assignment as Ambassador brought him to the world of taD, Klingon for "frozen," to settle a dispute between the indigenous population, who had appealed for recognition from the Federation after overthrowing the local Klingon government, and the Empire, who wished to have taD back under their own control. thumb|upright With the assistance of his new attache, Giancarlo Wu, and the crew of the Worf, adapting to the needs of his new post, came up with a solution that pleased all parties and avoided bloodshed, installing a Klingon engineer from the Gorkon crew as a ceremonial emperor while granting practical autonomy to the populace. His new career was off to a good start. ( ) Following the discovery of a Tholian attack on a Klingon colony in 2268, Worf oversaw the first peace talks between the Tholian Assembly and the Klingon Empire. ( ) The Gateway Crisis and Malkus In May of 2376, the Petraw, a race claiming to be the ancient Iconians, put the region into chaos by opening all of their powerful Gateways at once. Worf, at the request of his former captain, Jean-Luc Picard of the , assisted in the task of uniting the various factions against the Petraw. Worf was even briefly re-united with the crew of the USS Defiant during the final part of the mission. ( }}; |The Other Side}}) Soon after, Worf became immersed in his new ambassadorial duties, taking care of matters such as going over reports from taD, multiple drafts of a treaty between the Empire and the Tholian Assembly, and even mundane matters such as arranging for a Bolian opera house to tour the Empire. In early June, Worf was assigned to be one of the Federation's envoys to a conference at Khitomer between the major powers of the quadrant. One of his travelling companions on the voyage to Khitomer was none other than the legendary Ambassador Spock of Vulcan. During the voyage, Spock's consciousness was comandeered by the ancient tyrant Malkus. Spock managed to subdue the entire shuttle, and set course for Malkus' location on the planet Narendra III. When Spock temporarily re-gained control, he suggested a that mind-meld with Worf might further weaken Malkus' hold on him. Worf agreed. Together, the two living legends fought their way past Malkus' mind-controled servants, and were present when the Malkus Artifacts, the source of both Malkus power and consciousness, were deactivated, defeating the tyrant. ( ) During 2376, Worf was given temporary command of the Defiant-class [[USS Avenger (Defiant class)|USS Avenger]], at first to protect the Ba'ku and later to stop Sela in assisting Toral. ( ) The Order of the Bat'leth A few weeks after the Malkus incident, Martok had Worf inducted in the [[Order of the Bat'leth|Order of the Bat'leth]], an organization founded millennia ago by Lukara, widow of Kahless, to ensure that Kahless' visions of honor were upheld in the Empire. The order had long since abandoned that idea, but Martok re-activated the Order's original purpose, believing that the Klingon Empire must be more honorable in its future dealings. ( ) Worf received his first summons from the Order when fellow initiate, Captain Klag of the IKS Gorkon, informed the Order that the Empire was going back on an honorable arrangement with the people of the world San-Tarah. Worf travelled with Martok to that distant world in order to ensure that Klingon honor was upheld. ( }}) Soon after the San-Tarah incident, Worf attended the induction of the Republic of Bajor into the United Federation of Planets. ( }}) Aluwna In late 2376 and early 2377, Worf was put in command of a Klingon fleet assisting Starfleet in the evacuation of worlds that were in the line of fire of the Genesis Wave, a lethal form of energy that remade planets in its wake, destroying all life that was unfortunate enough to be present when the wave hit. At the transformed planet of Aluwna, Worf and his Klingon warriors, including his son Alexander, fought off the Moss Creatures that activated the wave in order to re-form worlds to their own specifications, while struggling to restore the planet's population from a series of transporter satellites. When Worf was too busy on the planet's surface to perform his diplomatic duties, Worf delegated the task to Alexander, who performed in the position admirably. Worf would remember his son's diplomatic skill in the future. ( ) The Wardens Also in 2377 Worf was one of the many victims of the Wardens plot to take over the galaxy. Whilst the Klingon High Council, under Warden control, prepared to go to war with the Federation, the Wardens kidnapped Worf in and effort to prevent him from defusing the situation. Fortunately the crew of the were at hand and promptly rescued Worf from captivity, delivering him to the Council chambers where he quickly moved to dissuade Chancellor Martok from launching the planned attack. ( ) Tezwa thumb|upright|A Time to Kill In 2379, Prime Minister Kinchawn of the independent world of Tezwa threatened war with the Klingon Empire. Worf was asked by Koll Azernal, the chief of staff to Federation President Min Zife, to make an appeal to Martok allowing the USS Enterprise to make a diplomatic attempt at negotiations before the Klingons attacked the less-advanced world. Martok reluctantly agreed. When Kinchawn siezed the peace delegation and attacked the Enterprise and the Klingon fleet with powerful nadion-pulse cannons that the Tezwan government had been secretly supplied with by Zife and Azernal via the Orion Syndicate, over 6,000 Klingons lost their lives. Worf was contacted shortly thereafter by Captain Picard. Picard had been ordered by the President to bring Tezwa under Federation jurisdiction and to prevent the Klingon invasion at any cost (the true origin of the cannons remaining a secret). Picard asked Worf to provide him with the command codes for the Klingon fleet, knowledge that would allow Picard to remotely disable the Klingon fleet and save the lives of billions of Tezwans without even firing a single shot. With the clandestine assistance of Commander Vasily Zeitsev of Section 31 (whom Worf believed to be an agent of Starfleet Intelligence), Worf managed to get the information he needed after attacking Klingon Councillor Kopek, anonymously blackmailing him into giving him the password necessary to acquire the command codes. Picard was successful in his attempt to bring Tezwa under Federation control and there wasn't any evidence to link Worf to the deed. However, his involvement was suspected by most on the Council and Worf made many enemies that day, including Kopek. ( ) Return to Starfleet A month after the Tezwa incident, the Federation Embassy on Qo'noS was seized by terrorists who demanded that Martok step down as Chancellor and the treaty with the Federation be terminated. The terrorist leader, a Klingon named Rov, also made the odd claim that Emperor Kahless had been replaced by a hologram. Worf eventually re-took the embassy from the terrorists. Two weeks later, Worf discovered that Rov's claim of the Emperor being replaced by a hologram was actually true. When Worf returned to Earth to get the Federation's assurance that they had nothing to do with Kahless' disappearance, he left his son Alexander with his embassy duties. After the recovery of the Emperor and the election of new Federation President Nanietta Bacco, Worf tendered his resignation as Federation Ambassador to Qo'noS. Worf had done his duty for years and decided that he wanted to return to where he had been truly fulfilled: Starfleet. Impressed with the diplomatic skills shown by his son, Worf suggested that Alexander succeed him as Ambassador. President Bacco accepted the nomination. Upon his return to the fleet, Admiral William Ross offered Worf the position of First Officer on the , under Captain William T. Riker. Worf initially accepted the assignment and was traveling with Riker and Deanna Troi to Betazed to attend their wedding there aboard the Enterprise, (he was also serving as acting chief of security/tactical officer as Christine Vale had taken shore leave on Earth), but after the death of Commander Data in battle with Reman warlord Shinzon, Captain Picard requested Worf remain aboard the Enterprise and Worf accepted, serving as acting first officer. ( , ) First Officer Following Data's death, Worf and Geordi La Forge were cleaning out Data's quarters, when Data's pet cat Spot jumped into Worf's arms — Spot had selected her new owner. Worf tried to protest that he was not a cat person, but La Forge said that now he was. Following this, Spot's care fell to Commander Worf. At first the two didn't get along, but Worf soon came to see Spot as a proud warrior who sees what she wants and takes it. ( ; ; ; ). Worf accepted the position of temporary First Officer of the Enterprise in the months following the battle with Shinzon. Worf did not feel worthy to accept the position permanently when Picard offered him the job due to his actions on Soukara in 2374, when he abandoned an important mission in order to save his wife Jadzia. When Captain Picard was transformed once again into Locutus in early 2380, Worf led the mission that rescued Picard. This and advice from ship's CMO Beverly Crusher convinced Worf to accept the promotion on a permanent basis. The promotion also increased Worf's rank from Lieutenant Commander to Commander. Worf felt an immediate attraction to the Enterprise's new Counselor, the Vulcan T'Lana, when she first reported for duty. Despite T'Lana's initial dislike of the Klingon, the two seemed to be in the beginnings of a romantic relationship. ( }}) Worf was instrumental in saving our Universe from the beings know as 'Them', his experiences with a quantum fissure in the past allowing him to disrupt their initial 'assault' on the universe. ( ) Any possibility of a relationship between Worf and T'Lana ended when, during the disabled Borg cube's attempts to attack Earth, T'Lana participated in a mutiny against Picard when, on the suggestion of Spock, he decided to attempt to activate the dormant planet killer rather than return to Earth to engage the cube. Despite the success of the mission to activate the machine, T'Lana nevertheless insisted that Picard's success did not negate the fact that they were right and he was wrong, and she requested a transfer which Picard ultimately granted. ( ) Although Worf's relationship with Captain Picard grew over their service together on the Enterprise-E, Worf grew concerned with his Captain's actions as he became increasingly convinced that the renewed conflict with the Borg would end up in an all-out war of attrition. The Enterprise was the only vessel equipped with transphasic torpedoes, and thus saw considerable conflict against Borg cubes. After tracing the source of the incursions to the Azure Nebula, the Enterprise ended up in a trap and was forced to send out a distress call. After the responded to the Enterprise's signal, the two captains and first officers met; Sam Bowers boasted that they had the finest crew in Starfleet, a statement which Worf bristled at, and Bowers amended to exclude present company. After Captain Ezri Dax briefed them on their experience with the subspace tunnels, Captain Picard ordered the nebula mined until they could determine a way to collapse the tunnels. Worf, Dax, and several of the other Enterprise senior officers were against collapsing the tunnels, considering them useful exploratory tools. After dismissing the Aventine command officers, Picard questioned Worf on the status of their security officers; although they had not been tested in combat, Worf was confident in their abilities under the training of Jasminder Choudhury. The presence of the Aventine allowed Captain Dax to finally speak with Worf; the two had not done so since prior to her ascension to commanding officer, and Dax felt that he might harbor resentment due to his actions on Soukara. However, Worf assured Ezri that he had accepted his actions then and continued to do so; additionally, her successes honored Jazdia's memories. After making peace with Dax, Worf began to accept the growing relationship between himself and security chief Choudhury, becoming physically intimate with her. After one session left them in Sickbay, Doctor Beverly Crusher agreed to discretion. After it was discovered that the subspace tunnels could not be mined or collapsed, the two ships were ordered to scout the tunnels and take the fight to Borg space. Due to its advanced technology and less damaged state, the Aventine was the first to begin exploring; after the Enterprise was sufficiently repaired, Worf expressed eagerness to begin exploring rather than sitting back. An allied fleet of reinforcements arrived at the nebula after Picard's request, allowing both vessels to journey through one of the tunnels together, hoping to make a quicker return venture; the terminus placed them near the Carina Arm near the median of the Delta and Gamma Quadrants where they were engaged by a Hirogen hunting group. Both the Aventine and Enterprise were boarded, and Picard and Worf both refused to leave the Bridge. Worf's presence allowed him to fight the Alpha Hirogen in hand to hand combat and defeat him, deactivating the energy dampener device before the two returned to the Azure Nebula to find the fleet nearly destroyed. ( |Mere Mortals}}) Later Events In 2385, Worf began a relationship with Grilka after leaving Starfleet and returning to the Klingon homeworld. The next year, he married Grilka. ( ) In 2387, Worf accepted a provisional commission in the Klingon Defense Force, and was eventually granted the rank of general. He led a task force to stop Nero's quest for vengeance following the destruction of Romulus. The task force was quickly overwhelmed and Nero demanded that Worf deliver himself as a captive. Worf agreed, but uses the surrender as cover to lead an EVA mission onto Nero's vessel. The Klingons met with initial success, while Worf made his way to the command center to find Nero. Worf rejected Nero's attempts to persuade him, and was impaled by the vessel's Borg-enhanced mechanisms. Alive but only tenuously, Worf was beamed to the Enterprise as part of a ploy to lower the Starfleet vessel's shields, and was immediately transported to sickbay. ( ) It took some time for Worf to fully recover from the wounds received onboard the Narada. On stardate 65548.43, Grilka gave birth to Worf's second child, a boy named K'Dhan. ( ) Sometime prior to 2401, Worf again became a Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire. In that year, he was among a number of retired and current Starfleet officers who urged the Federation Council to reconsider their position on the Klingon-Gorn War. These veterans argued that the UFP should join the Klingons in fighting the Undine, but the Council was not swayed. After the session closed, Worf resigned his position and returned to Q'onoS for the final time, saying that he could no longer serve a regime who would willingly endanger its people and that he must follow the path of honor. ( ) In 2409, Worf was often found in the First City, seeing to the business of the House of Martok and assisting young warriors. Later, he traveled to New Romulus to act as a liaison between Klingon and Federation forces assisting the Romulan Republic with the activation of an Iconian gateway discovered there. ( ) Alternate accounts In an anti time future experience by Jean-Luc Picard, Worf was governor of the H'atoria colony in 2395. He held great antipathy for Will Riker in that timeline, stemming from the death of Deanna Troi. ( ) According the another account, Worf was serving as Chancellor of the Klingon Empire around the year 2402. ( ) Interests One of Worf's interests/hobbies was poetry reading. Another interest of the Klingon's was Parisi Squares. His other interests included the Mok'bara martial arts, Klingon opera (his favorite singer being traditionalist Barak'karan, culture and mythology and building models of Klingon sailing-ships. Worf liked to command in the Battle of Tong Vey holographic program. ( , , ) Worf's service record Appendices Connections External links * * * Category:Political leaders Category:Klingon chancellors category:klingons category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet command division personnel category:starfleet operations division personnel category:starfleet security personnel category:starfleet security chiefs category:starfleet tactical personnel category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet commanders category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel category:uSS Aldrin (Oberth class) personnel category:deep Space 9 personnel category:uSS Defiant (NX-74205) personnel category:iKS Rotarran personnel category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel category:uSS Defiant (2375) personnel category:ambassadors category:klingon tactical personnel category:klingon tactical officers category:klingon military personnel category:klingon lieutenants category:klingon generals category:diplomats category:iKS Ch'Tang personnel Category:Time travellers Category:2340 births